undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 34
"Free" is the twelfth episode if the third season of The Unknown Nightmare and the fifth episode of the second half of the season. Plot Synopsis While Charlie is in surgery, Andy lets go of something he was holding onto. Rachel is let out to see Charlie. Charlie wakes up in his dream, and is confronted by an old friend. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Charlie was captured by Joe, who had survived the gunshot. The people of Southfalls blamed the group, causing them to be chased out of town to the submarine. They made the captain go, but the mayor had planted C4 in it. Dave, Anya and Gordon died, while the rest were left with nowhere to go. Andy and Sean found Joe's town, but were knocked unconscious before getting there. Sean was put into a jail cell, across from the one where he was tortured, while Andy found Charlie, who had a meeting with Joe. Joe said that he'd help with Charlie's tumor, and he could see his family again. Charlie reluctantly agreed, and was put to sleep as he went into the operation. Plot Flashback (Hospital Room: 6 Weeks Before the Outbreak) Rachel lay on the bed, stuck in a coma. She was in the room alone, as Charlie was talking to the doctor about what was wrong with her. A man in a doctor's uniform walked next to her bed, grabbing her IV. He took a syringe, injecting whatever was in it into the IV. The man walked out of the room, quickly walking down the hall. He heard doctor's running behind him, going into her room as the heart rate monitor made a long continuous beep. The man looked behind him, seeing Charlie stand outside the doctor's office, as he watched the doctor's try to resuscitate her. He continued walking, taking off the doctor's uniform as he got in the elevator. When the elevator opened, he was on the bottom floor. Making sure nobody saw him, he put the doctor's uniform in a trash can, before walking out of the building. Joe looked back, knowing that his plan was coming into play. ---- Present (Outside the Surgery Room: Day 12) Andy stood outside the surgery room, looking in through the glass window, observing the operation. He looked at Charlie, sitting in the seat as needles were inserted into the back of his head. Joe walked up behind Andy, looking into the room. "Where is she?" Andy asked. "Who?" Joe asked. "Rachel... his wife", Andy said. "She'll be here soon", Joe said. He looked at Andy, who seemed to just be concentrating on the operation. Joe felt like he should speak up. "It was just business", he muttered. "Just business?" Andy shouted, "You killed my wife... You betrayed me, manipulated me. You're not gonna win this". "Oh... I'm not?" Joe asked, "There are only a couple of people left in your group". "What?" Andy asked. "When those people were going crazy in Southfalls", Joe began, "Dave and the others were chased out. They went into a submarine that I made the mayor show them. Johnston then called them inside, telling them that there was C4 in the sub". Andy's fist rolled up into a ball, seconds away from beating Joe to death. "The mayor was killed", Joe said. "You think I give a fuck about the mayor?" Andy asked. "Nope", Joe said, "But your group is dead". Andy stepped back from Joe, "Who was in the sub?" "What?" Joe asked, "You want a list?" When he saw the serious look on Andy's face, he started to think. "Off the top of my head", he said, "Dave... Anya, Jason... um... Henry, Gordon, Molly... Ava". At the sound of Ava's name, Andy was ready. Right now, he was going to kill him, make sure that he suffered. But when he was about to hit him, his arm was caught. He looked behind him, seeing a guard holding onto his arm. "Can't be too careful", Joe smiled, "Take him outside, give him a breather". As the guard pulled Andy outside, Andy turned to Joe, "Get Sean out". "What makes you think I'll get him out?" Joe asked. "Because you need us", Andy said, "Me, Sean, Charlie. Get Sean out, bring Rachel and his daughter here, and we got a deal". Joe looked back into the room, ignoring Andy. The guard dragged him away. ---- Prison Cell: Unknown Time) Charlie's eyes opened. He was met by a white wall in front of him. He was sitting on a bed. He looked up, realizing it was a bunk-bed. He stood up, looking around him. There were three walls, a cell door, a toilet, a sink and the bed. He was in prison. He looked out the cell door, seeing nothing but darkness. He started to panic, grabbing the door, trying to get out. It was one of his nightmares, going to prison for supposedly killing Lilly's brother. He gave up, the door wasn't opening. He turned around, leaning against the sink. He began to cry, nothing could explain what was going on. He tried to think of every possibility. Maybe Joe put him to sleep, the world went back to normal and he turned him in. But there was one thought that he couldn't get over... if it was all a dream. The door opened behind him, and he quickly turned around. There was a man standing at the door, staring in at him. "Jim?" Charlie said. ---- Present (Joe's Town: Day 12) Andy stood in front of the ocean, staring out at the sea. He looked behind him, seeing the guard standing a few feet away, not looking at him, but watching him. They were in the town, which had an opening at the ocean, so people had access to it. He looked far out into sea, knowing that the entire group was out there, dead. He put his hand in his pocket, taking out the bag of heroin. One small hit. Just one hit, to take the edge off. It wouldn't hurt anybody, might as well take it while it's there. He was about to open it, but stopped. He was weak, tired. He looked back out to the ocean, thinking to himself. This was the beginning. The beginning of Joe's demise, the beginning of their success. This was one of the last things that he just couldn't let go of. But if he got rid of it, then that would be one problem. He held the bag in his hand, pulling his arm back, and throwing it out into the sea. He let out a big sigh, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. "Andy?" a voice called from behind him. He turned around, seeing a woman, "Yeah?" "I'm Rachel", she said, slowly walking towards him. Andy smiled, glad that she was okay, "Nice to finally meet you". "So... you were with Charlie... all this time?" she asked. "Not really", he said, "Just for a few days... did you see him?" "The guard said you'd bring me to him..." she said. Andy nodded, taking one last look at the ocean. ---- (Prison Cell: Unknown Time) "Jim?" Charlie said. "Hey Charlie", Jim said, stepping inside the cell. "You're alive?" he asked. "No..." Jim said. "Am I dead?" Charlie asked. "No", Jim said, "You're asleep, dumbass". Charlie laughed, not only at the fact that he wasn't dead, but that it was nice to hear Jim's voice again. "What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, "What am I'' doing here?" "That's up to you to find out", Jim said, sitting on the bed. "So..." Charlie began, "You worked for Joe?" "I dunno", Jim said, "You tell me". "But... I don't actually know. Joe said that you did", Charlie said. "I'm not really Jim, Charlie", Jim said, "I know only what you know". Charlie sighed, knowing that Jim was a figment of his imagination. ---- 'Present (Outside Southfalls: Day 12)' "You sure this is gonna work?" Henry asked. The remainder of the group stood outside Southfalls, making sure they weren't seen. "Not really", Jason said, "But we got nowhere else to go". They walked up to the front gate, seeing it barely patched up. The walkers were gone. "Hey!" one of the guards up on the watchtower shouted. They had rifles aimed at them. They stopped walking just outside the gate, as it opened. They were greeted by the townspeople, aiming their guns at them. Jason, Henry, Molly and Ava raised their hands in the air, put kept their guns on them. "You best be on your way", one of them said. Hawkins appeared behind them, no gun on him. Xander appeared next to him, no weapon on him either. Jason realized that they must've been stripped of their powers, since they helped them. "You need us... more than we need you", Jason said. "You have ten seconds to walk away!" the man shouted. "Three people from our group just died", Jason said, "It was your fault. We got ''none of you killed. The man who came in here? The man that took one of us... the mayor works for him. We're trying to stop him, and end this apocalypse". "How you gonna end it?" another person said. "There's this machine thing", Jason explained, "We turn it off... it ends". "Where is it?" another asked. "That doesn't matter", Jason continued, "We need a code, Joe has it. It's most likely in his town. But we can't move yet... most likely a war's about to start, and our side needs to win. So you can let us in, and win this thing, or you can throw us out, and continue watching everyone die". The townspeople started to talk, before finally coming to a conclusion. "One mistake, you're out", one of them said. Jason nodded, walking up to the town. "What happened to the mayor?" Ava asked. "We killed him", they said. Jason looked at Xander and Hawkins. He knew Xander worked for Joe, but wasn't sure about Hawkins. ---- (Prison Cell: Unknown Time) Charlie leant against the bed, his eyes closed. He thought hard, wondering what he was supposed to know. He opened his eyes, seeing a board appear on the wall in front of him. He stepped forward, looking at all of the pictures on the board. All of the people who underwent the tests were on there, and there was a screenshot of the tape of him killing Lilly's brother. Suddenly, the screenshot turned into a video. It started moving, playing the tape over and over. The sound of the gunshot, every time it happened, he jumped. Even if they did end up ending the apocalypse, he would still be wanted. There had to be some evidence of him being innocent. He kept listening to that gunshot. "It's funny isn't it?" Jim asked, still sitting on the bed. "What?" Charlie asked. "Underground parking lot... no echo". Charlie looked up, looking at the moving picture. Jim was right... or, Charlie was right. There was no echo, just one quick bang. Charlie smiled, thinking that that was it. "Am I done now?" he asked. "Did you find out whatever you need to know?" he asked. "There's some stuff I can't know", Charlie said, "I won't know a lot of things". ---- Present (Outside the Surgery Room: Day 12) Rachel put her hand on the glass window, watching as they operated on Charlie. She closed her eyes, almost feeling guilty for not being with him. But it wasn't her fault, it was Joe's. Andy put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "A brain tumor?" she asked. "Yeah", he said, "But they can save him". "I knew something was wrong", she said, "I should have known". "You couldn't have known", he said. Joe walked up behind them, "It's almost over". "Go away", Andy said, not wanting to hear his voice. "Where's Emily?" Rachel asked. "I'm getting sick of you saying that", Joe said, "You'll see her eventually". She couldn't help but cry, feeling helpless. She couldn't do anything, except stand there and watch as her husband was operated on. Sean was brought to them by guards, handcuffed. They took them off, and he stood in front of the glass window. "What's going on?" Sean asked. "He's getting an operation", Andy said, "His tumor would've killed him". "You trusted him?" Sean asked, pointing to Joe. "Charlie did", Andy said. Sean sighed, looking at Rachel. "That's his wife", Andy muttered. Sean didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. ---- (Prison Cell: Unknown Time) Jim stood up, walking outside the cell door. ---- Present (Outside the Surgery Room: Day 12) Charlie's heart rate monitor went off. "What's going on?" Andy shouted. "It was fifty-fifty", Joe said, as there was a long continuous beep. Andy turned to Joe, diving at him. Rachel ran into the surgery room, running to Charlie. ---- (Prison Cell: Unknown Time) "It's time", Jim said. "Time for what?" Charlie asked. "To go", Jim said ---- Present (Surgery Room: Day 12) "No, please!" Rachel shouted, "Not like this". Andy began to punch Joe, while Sean attacked the guards. But there were too many, and they overpowered him. They grabbed Andy, pulling him away from Joe. ---- (Prison Cell: Unknown Time) "I'm not finished yet", Charlie said. "I'm sorry, Charlie, but it's time", Jim said. "Please, Jim", Charlie said, "Not like this". "It's okay, you've done your part", Jim said. "I haven't figured it out yet!" Charlie shouted, slamming the board. "Yes... you have", Jim said. ---- Present (Surgery Room: Day 12) "Fucking do something!" Rachel shouted at the doctors. Andy and Sean were held by the guards, looking in through the window. One of the doctors put a syringe to Charlie's arm, injecting him. ---- (Prison Cell: Unknown Time) "Relax", Jim said, "It's okay". Charlie put his head to the board. "You might... think it's bad, but it's not", Jim sighed. "Dying?" Charlie asked. "No..." Jim said. Charlie looked up at the board, seeing the faces of the people who worked for Joe. He kept looking at them, trying to find the answer. ---- Present (Surgery Room: Day 12) Rachel put her hand on his chest, "Please". ---- (Prison Cell: Unknown Time) "You can be one of his", Jim said, "Goodbye Charlie". And that's when he realized what he had to do, what he was supposed to do from the beginning. He needed to work for Joe, gain his trust. Jim walked away, the cell door closing. ---- Present (Surgery Room: Day 12) Rachel looked at Charlie's face. He was gone, the flat-line's long beep haunting her. Andy and Sean watched from outside, not sure of what to do. "Charlie?" Rachel whispered, waiting for him to wake up. Charlie started seeing flashes, back to when they were happy. It all flashed before his eyes. When they met, got married, bought a house, had Emily. It all went by in one quick flash. His eyes opened. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *The flashback in this episode is part of the same flashback back in season 1's episode The Bird, only this time it's shown from Joe's point of view. **The liquid Joe put into Rachel's IV was to make her heart rate go so low, that the monitor wouldn't find a heart rate, making her look dead. *This is Jim's first appearance since The Loose End, this time playing a role as Charlie's subconscious. *This is the first appearance of Rachel since The Sub. *Andy throws the bag of heroin into the ocean, wanting to make a new start when if win the war. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues